The Sky Plagued by Demons
by LuluWolfy
Summary: All27. El heredero de Vongola ha sido elegido; Sawada Minasayhi. Heredero perfecto. Ahora, Tsunayoshi está contento de finalmente tener una oportunidad de escapar de su jaula, irse de Namimori. No espero que el tutor de su hermano fuera un demonio, tampoco espero que ese tutor fuera una de sus tantas almas gemelas, y mucho menos que no tuviera escapatoria de ninguna de ellas.
1. Aviso de Lectura

**...**

* * *

**\- Información -**

* * *

**01)** Nada de plagio, copia, entre otras cosas. La historia, este fanfiction, me pertenece en su totalidad.

**02)** Es una historia improvisada, nada está completamente planeado.

**03)** Las actualizaciones serán lentas, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

**04)** Las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar un poco, pero me esforzaré por mantenerlas lo más posible.

**05) **Esta historia está ambientada en un universo paralelo; Au de Almas Gemelas (Número exagerado) y Au de Demonios, porque me pareció gracioso.

**06) **El personaje Tsunayoshi será, y no tanto, diferente a la historia original. El pasado de Tsunayoshi fue cambiado, porque me encanta hacerlo.

**07)** Contenido para todas las edades** (Bueno, no todas, tendra material violento, creo).**

**08) **Todo tendrá su cambio, y habrán personajes de relleno de poca importancia, tal vez.

**09)** La historia es un "All27", y me tomo enserio lo del "Harem", no me importa el género del personaje. Lamento si te sientes incómodo, pero no planeo cambiarlo.

**12)** La serie de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, el dueño original es Akira Amano.

* * *

**¡Hey! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero que te guste la historia.**

**Firma: LuluWolfy.**


	2. Introducción

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Buen día, tarde, noche. **

**Dejare aquí la introducción, solo temporal, no permanente. Tal vez.**

* * *

**《Introducción》**

* * *

El mundo esta lleno de misterio, incluso cuando el humano cree saberlo todo apenas sabe algo concreto.

_"Los demonios no tienen almas gemelas, son monstruos sin corazón"_

Dicen saberlo todo, pero no saben nada.

Juegan con un poder que no pueden manejar, para sentirse superiores.

_"Pero solo son seres vulnerables que tienen un miedo constante, porque su vida es tan corta y tan frágil"_

La realidad era que pocos demonios tenían marcas del alma.

Durante mucho tiempo, hubieron demonios con marcas tachadas con lineas naranjas.

_"Eso significaba que su alma gemela aun no habia nacido, y para seres inmortales, eso no era mas que un castigo"_

Hasta que las lineas desaparecieron, y sintieron el cálido tacto fantasmal.

Durante un tiempo, pudieron sentir la presencia del lazo con ellos, entregándoles un amor que nunca pudieron tener.

Fue algo inimaginable, que los lleno de esperanza, y como locos buscaron y buscaron.

_"No lo encontraron, y un día su rastro desaparecio"_

Mientras ellos se perdían en la desesperación, anhelando esa calidez una vez mas, el otro sufría y se hundía en el dolor.

Este joven cielo se aterro tanto que encerró sus emociones, y lloro en soledad.

Toda su vida se baso en minimizar su presencia, trato de hacerse invisible, fundirse en la oscuridad.

**_"Basta. . basta. . por. . por favor. . detener. . no. . no mas.."_**

El verdadero cielo era opacado por uno falso, pero toda mentira conoce su trágico final, pues nada dura para siempre.

Antes de perderle de nuevo, antes de que desvanezca, prefieren sumergir el mundo en la infinita oscuridad.

No perderán su cielo, su alma gemela, su mundo, por un falso cielo.

**_"¡Deténganse! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!"_**

No, ellos no perderán su hogar por nada ni nadie.

Eso fue algo no dicho pero evidente cuando lo encontraron, cuando escucharon su voz y vieron su brillante sonrisa.

**_"¿Acaso no lo saben? ¡No lo dañen, por favor!"_**

**_"Porque el infierno sera un paseo de plumas y la muerte su amada salvadora si algo le sucede a él"_**

* * *

**Por ahora, esta introducción se quedara por ahora.**

**Ah, casi lo olvido.**

** "Lineas sobre las marcas del alma":** Estas lineas, el color es variable, aparecen cuando el alma gemela aun no ha nacido, y solo aparece para aquellos seres que son inmortales, que no envejecen. Entonces, cuando estas lineas desaparecen y la marca esta en estado normal, indica que el alma gemela ha nacido.

**Nada mas que decir, hasta la próxima vez. Gracias por su atención.**

**Atte: LuluWolfy.**

* * *

**ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ**


End file.
